Jupiter and Squall's vacation to Aunt Kirri's
by Invariance and Enlightment
Summary: Squall and Jupiter decide to go to Jupiter's aunts on vacation with her.....mom. Things get out of hand when a spoiled child and old boyfriend come into the picture. Will things be the same after this vacation or will everything change? Chapter 5 UP!
1. Ch 1

A/N: Been on vacation and had a lot of fun. Came up with this while at my aunts house but believe me her house is nothing like this. Read and find out.  
  
"Come on Squall you are always talking about taking a vacation now's your chance. Please for me?" Squall stares at Jupiter and the pitiful look on her face from his place at the table.  
  
"Alright I'll go but I doubt I will have any fun."  
  
"Oh I think you will have loads of fun." She smiles at him, gets up and leaves him at the table.  
  
********At Their Dorm  
  
Jupiter reaches the dorm a little later and starts packing. She packs enough clothes to stay for three weeks. Squall and her would be going to her Aunt Kirri's house outside of Deling City with her mother Jonna and her little brother Silla'. She packs her clothes and then goes to Squall's dresser and takes what she thinks he will need and packs them into a suitcase.  
  
She finishes just before Squall walks through the door. He stops at the sight of bags and stares.  
  
"What are you doing?" He watches her put down the bag she was holding and stands strait up.  
  
"Packing. Duh! We are leaving tomorrow."  
  
A very shocked look comes up on Squall's face at hearing her say that. "What?! We have to fill out vacation forms ahead of time."  
  
"I know that and I have already turned them in and they were approved. Or I never would have asked you. I started asking you the day they were approved two weeks ago."  
  
"Damn I can't believe I held out that long."  
  
"Well you did now help me here." Jupiter picked back up the bag as Squall hurriedly took the heavy thing and set it back down by the door. They get the rest ready for the next day and head to bed.  
  
*******The next morning at the parking lot.  
  
"Squall are you really going to bring that?" Jupiter watches Squall put his gunblade case in the trunk of their convertible.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I don't see a need in bringing the thing. Knowing you won't need it." Squall closes the trunk and walks over to Jupiter.  
  
"You never know when you might need it and besides why bring that silly guitar?" Jupiter folds her arms at Squalls comment.  
  
"Well my cousin Tony is teaching how to play it. Is that ok with you your majesty?" Jupiter bowed in front of Squall.  
  
"As long as I can take my gunblade you can take the guitar. Deal?"  
  
She sighs and looks him square in the eye. "Deal."  
  
"Hey Jupiter, Squall!" A small boy of about 7 races toward Jupiter and Squall jumping into Squall's arms.  
  
"Hey little dude where's your mom." Squall puts the boy down.  
  
"She's over there." The boy points in the direction he came from.  
  
Off in the distance is a woman of about 40 walking toward them with two suitcases.  
  
"Want some help Jonna?" Squall races to help her. He takes the bags from her and walks with her back to the boy and Jupiter.  
  
"Silla' I told you to stay with me. Didn't I?" Jonna puts her hands on her hips staring at the boy called Silla'.  
  
"I know mother but I saw them from over there and you were talking to that man so I went to say 'hi' to them."  
  
Jonna had on a really irritated face but the anger in her eyes disappeared at the sight of her sons little eyes staring into her soul. She picked up the boy and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again ok?"  
  
"Yes mother." They parted and she sat him back on the ground.  
  
Squall picked up the bags and headed for his convertible. "Squall where are you going? My cars over here."  
  
"I know that Jonna but we can take my car. Besides I don't think there is enough room in that thing anyway. Now come on." She did not fight with because she knew he was right. They followed Squall to the car. Jonna tried to get in the back but Squall stopped her and handed her the keys.  
  
"Oh Squall it's your car. I...I couldn't." She handed him the key back and he just put it back in her hand.  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Your sure?" He shook his head and got in the back seat with Jupiter. Jonna hopped into the driver seat and started the car. The car started with a loud roar and took off heading toward Balamb town where they would get on a barge and head for Timber.  
  
Squall had already put down the top before they left so the wind and warm air swirled their hair around as they headed down the country road. Squall tried a couple of times to make out with Jupiter but Jonna was always watching in the rear view mirror and Silla' sat in the passenger seat watching and writing something on a piece of paper he had.  
  
The sun was still low in the sky when they left and was just close to noon when they pulled off the barge in Timber. They stopped to eat at a restaurant on the edge of Timber city limits. The food wasn't great but it would be all they would get until they got to Deling since their were no other towns in between and they had to get their before night fall.  
  
After they ate Jonna handed the keys back to Squall. He watched her and Silla' get in the back.  
  
"What's this for?" He held up the keys.  
  
"I am tired of driving you drive." He opened the door and got in. Jupiter was already in the car and when he got in she moved closer to him (A.N. Don't get how she is getting closer to him. Well the front seat is like the seat in a small pick up but the back of the seat is not completely attached together but there is a middle seat.). She lied her head down on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, started the car and drove off.  
  
It took another four hours to reach Deling city and another thirty to get through the big city and to the ranch.  
  
******In the car.  
  
"Turn here Squall." Jonna instructed him. Squall did as she told him and turned into the long drive way.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Silla' you have been saying that for the last hour. Shut up and look." Jupiter pointed at the huge house in front of her. "We are there." Squall stopped the car at the end of the drive way and before he could even turn the car off Silla' was gone.  
  
Squall jumped over the car door and helped Jupiter and Jonna over too. They were all out and heading toward the house when a female figure appeared at the door. The woman rushed out as soon as she noticed who it was.  
  
"Aunt Kirri!" Silla' raced into the woman's arms surprising her.  
  
"Silla'! How are you doing?"  
  
"Great! Look Aunt Kirri Jupiter brought her boyfriend with her." The woman called Kirri put Silla' down and went over to Jupiter, Squall and Jonna. She hugged Jonna and then Jupiter.  
  
"Well Jupiter aren't you going to introduce me to this handsome young man." Squall stared at her with shock on his face.  
  
"Of course. Aunt Kirri this is Squall, Squall this is my Aunt Kirri." Squall shook Kirri's hand and then went to get the bags.  
  
"Oh Squall Shawn will get those."  
  
"Shawn?" Squall questioned Kirri.  
  
"Yes he is our butler. Here he comes now." Kirri looked back at the door and the man in the butler suit coming towards them. "Shawn will you take Jonna's bags to Guest Room A and the others to Guest Room B?"  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"Thank you. Come you must be tired from the trip lets go sit down and talk then at five we will have a cook out." Kirri motioned for them to follow her into the house leaving Shawn to get the bags.  
  
They walked through the door and into the main room. This room was as big as a normal two-story house or bigger. It had a fireplace and in the middle there were four leather couch type chairs in a square and an expensive recliner made just for looks. All around the walls were pictures of horses and blue ribbons. There were also a few tables in one corner and a short but long coffee table in-between the couches.  
  
They all sat down as Silla' raced past heading for the staircase at the front door. Squall looked at Jupiter when Silla' ran past. She smiled sweetly at him knowing exactly where he was going but not telling Squall who was very confused.  
  
"So Jonna how have you been?" Kirri asked handing Jonna a cup of tea.  
  
"I have been doing ok I guess. Going on with life as best I can since Silla' and Tayon have gone to garden."  
  
"Speaking of Tayon. Where is he?" Kirri looks at Jonna questioningly.  
  
"He had to stay at garden. He is not yet done with his training and he got into some kind of mess about a week ago with another student." Jonna took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that. So Jupiter what have you been doing since you last visited me." Jupiter looked at Kirri from her seat in Squall's lap.  
  
"Not much but had a few deaths. That was sad." Kirri looked at her with an expression that said 'What about him?' "And well Squall and me."  
  
"How long have you two been dating dear?" Squall tightened his grip around Jupiter's waist as she started to answer her.  
  
"Well we have been dating for about...how long would you say Squall?" She looked Squall directly in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I'd say about a year and six months or more. It's kind of hard to keep up with for either of us." Kirri shook her head as if to understand and went on back to talking with Jonna.  
  
Jupiter and Squall sat and listened to the conversation for a little while until Silla' came back into the room with a girl of about seven right behind him. "Ah Kendra come here dear." Kirri motioned to the girl called Kendra behind Silla' to come forward.  
  
"Yes mother." Kendra and Silla' came forward stopping just in front of Kirri.  
  
"Kendra you remember Jupiter don't you?" Kendra shook her head. "Well this is her boyfriend Squall...What's your last name?"  
  
"Leonhart." Jupiter complied.  
  
"Squall...Leonhart. Squall this is Kendra Cobra. Say hello Kendra."  
  
Kendra gave Squall one of her fake smiles and smart alek 'hellos' she gives every boy she knows she can't have and goes on outside with Silla' to play in the yard.  
  
Jupiter comes up with an idea to pass time and whispers it to Squall. He agrees to the idea so Jupiter speaks up. "Uh mother, Aunt Kirri do you two mind if I take Squall and show him the stables before it gets dark?"  
  
"Of course not dear. But will you tell Korn and Tony that we need a fire built outside before dark since you are going out there any way? You will be doing me a great favor." Jupiter gets off of Squall's lap and Squall gets up too.  
  
"Of course I will. Don't worry I'll tell them. Bye." Jupiter and Squall walk off and Kirri and Jonna go back to their conversation.  
  
A/N: I'll get to the stables in the next chapter but for now. See ya. 


	2. Ch 2

A/N: I don't own the Final Fantasy VIII people but I do own the other people.  
  
"Come on lets go Squall." Jupiter said as she walked out the door of the two-story mansion.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The horse stables. I want to show you my horses." Squall stopped in his tracks at the mention of my and horses in the same sentence.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"You heard me. My horses. Kirri takes care of them for me since my mother can't afford to." She turns back to and puts her hands on her hips. "Didn't you ever wonder what I did with my pay check?"  
  
"Kind of." Jupiter turned back toward the stables and walked off.  
  
"Well now you know." Squall stands there staring after her until she turns back to him. "Come on Squall!" He shakes his head and walks up to her wrapping his arm around her waist they walk on to the stables.  
  
*********In the stable barn.  
  
"Uncle Korn!" Jupiter yells at the man in the last stable scaring him to death.  
  
"Jupiter?" Jupiter shook her head as Korn came out of the stable and raced to Jupiter. Korn reaches them and pulls Jupiter into a tight embrace. Squall watched the strange display of emotions from where he stood.  
  
"Jupiter." The whisper was faint but easily heard. Squall turned to the sound to see a man of about 23 with shoulder length dark blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and light blue eyes (Kind of looks like Irvine but with no hat). He wore old holey jeans and a torn white shirt.  
  
Jupiter and Korn part to see the man standing there. "Tony how long has it been?"  
  
Tony smiled at Jupiter and pulled her into a hug. "Too long." They parted and Jupiter got a good look at Squall's face (filled with jealousy).  
  
"Uncle Korn, Tony this is Squall my boyfriend." Jupiter walked over to Squall and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Squall this is Tony my cousin," She pointed to the man she had just been hugging. "And My Uncle Korn." She motioned to the other man. Squall shook their hands and said 'hello'.  
  
"Hey Uncle Korn I heard that one of my mares is going to have her first foal. Am I right?"  
  
"You sure are and believe it or not it's Alba." Korn walked toward one of the stalls in the middle with Jupiter and Squall following him.  
  
They reach the stall to see a fat brown Clydesdale horse in the stall lying on the ground. "In fact I believe she will probably have the colt before dark today."  
  
"Really!" Jupiter looked at Korn with excitement.  
  
"Yep. But all we can do is watch and hope that she has a normal birth without any difficulties like her mother."  
  
"Your right about that. I remember what happened to her mother too." Squall gave Jupiter a confused look. "After the difficult birth of Alba she..died." Jupiter looked down to the ground, Squall pulled her into his embrace trying to comfort her. "I just hope it doesn't happen to her.  
  
"It won't Jupiter. I'll make sure of that." She looked up at Squall. He had a snug smile on his face as he wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Jupiter smiled at his try but she knew that he knew nothing on how to help a horse give birth.  
  
"Nice try to cheer me up Squall but I know you have no earthly idea how to help a horse give birth and you can't make me think other wise." Squall brought her closer to him so close that she could hear his heart beating.  
  
Someone clearing their throat makes the two separate and blush. "Uh Uncle Korn, Aunt Kirri told me to tell you that she needed a fire built before dark for the cook out."  
  
"Alright dear thank you. Tony will you go and build that fire your mother wants?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tony leaves and Korn goes on about what he was doing before Jupiter and Squall interrupted him leaving the two alone by Alba's stall.  
  
"Is it just me or does Tony look just like Irvine?"  
  
"Your right he does. You know the first time I saw Irvine I thought it was Tony." Squall and Jupiter stood in front of that stall for another hour watching Alba.  
  
"Uncle Korn come here!" Korn raced over because of the alarm in Jupiter's voice. "Look!" In the stall stood a beautiful black foal trying to walk on its wobbly feet.  
  
"Its beautiful." Squall says as Korn opens the stall door and goes in.  
  
"It is a male."  
  
"Squall I would like for you to have him as a gift from me."  
  
"Oh Jupiter I can't accept him. He is your horse."  
  
"And I am giving him to you. There is nothing you can say to change my mind either." Squall finally took the horse after an all out war was waged.  
  
"Ok now what about a name for him." Jupiter looked Squall deep in the eyes. "Well?"  
  
"I will let you name him this time since I named the last animal we got." Jupiter thought about it for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.  
  
"How about Invariance?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Invariance it is." Jupiter shook her head as Squall put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright boys and girls everything looks good here now lets go see how Tony is coming along with that fire. Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah! Lets move out!" They left the stables and the little colt Invariance to rest for the night.  
  
*********Out in the yard.  
  
"Hey Tony! Having fun." Kendra jumps up and down around Tony with Silla' at her side.  
  
"Shut up Kendra!" Kendra moves away from Tony taking Silla' with her.  
  
"Tony!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Jupiter, Squall and Korn walk up.  
  
"Any luck?" Korn comes up to help gather the few pieces of wood Tony missed.  
  
"Nope. I need a lighter or something but I can't find anything."  
  
"I have a lighter." They both look up at Squall. "It is in my bag. We'll go get it." Jupiter and Squall walk off heading for the house.  
  
"I really believe she is in love with him. Unlike when she was with Savino." Tony and Korn watch as the two enter the house and turn a corner out of view.  
  
"Yep I believe you are right Tony."  
  
Jupiter leads Squall up the staircase at the front door and takes the second door on the right side into a huge bedroom. "This is Guest Room B?"  
  
"Yeah. It is the biggest bedroom in the house. Can you believe that?"  
  
"Uh yeah kind of." Jupiter giggles at his reaction as she reaches for his bag and takes it to him. He digs into the front pocket and pulls out a lighter. He looks up from the bag noticing that Jupiter had pulled out his gunblade and her guitar from their cases.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It will be a while before dinner. I thought we could practice our skills on the guitar and gunblade." Squall smiles at her and takes the gunblade from her strapping it to his belt. They leave and take the lighter back down to Tony and Korn.  
  
"Thanks Squall. You're a lifesaver." Squall smiles and then him and Jupiter go to a different part of the yard as to not hurt anyone with the gunblade.  
  
"Come here Jupiter. Lets see if you can handle the Lion Heart anymore or are you afraid eh." Jupiter taking Squall's challenge got up from where she had sat down in the grass and took the Lion Heart from Squall.  
  
Squall stood watching her hold it. "You are already doing something wrong."  
  
"Oh yeah what's that?"  
  
"You're holding it wrong." Squall got behind her and took hold of the Lion Heart and her hands putting them in the correct positions.  
  
"Like this?" Jupiter swings the Lion Heart with Squall behind her helping.  
  
"Yes." Jupiter turns in his grasp so she can see his face. Squall slowly lowers his lips to hers and kisses her passionately.  
  
They part a few minutes later still in each other's grasp. "Is that what you wanted?" Jupiter smiles at him.  
  
"Yeah." They hear giggling of children behind them and turn to the sound. Kendra and Silla' stand a few feet away laughing at them.  
  
"I absolutely can't believe you people don't run out of air when you do that." Silla' said to them with Kendra right beside him still giggling.  
  
"Oh Silla' some day you will learn but not today." Silla' gives Jupiter his puppy dog look but she don't fall for it and makes him leave.  
  
"I got it!" Tony jumps up and dances around the fire yelling 'Yee ha'.  
  
"Now the hard part."  
  
"What?!" Everyone outside laughs at him for his reaction. Tony sighs deeply and goes inside with Korn.  
  
"Funny people aren't they."  
  
"Yeah that's my family for you. They can really be quite characters." Jupiter smiles at Squall as someone starts to pull on her shirt. She turns around to see Kendra and Silla' standing side by side.  
  
"Can I talk to you Jupiter?"  
  
"Sure Kendra." Kendra pulls Jupiter down to her level and whispers in her ear.  
  
"If you would have stayed with Savino HE would not be here." Jupiter backed away quickly, scowling at Kendra.  
  
"Thank you Kendra for that information but I don't think so." Kendra left pouting but Silla' stayed.  
  
"What did she say Jupiter?" Silla' asked her.  
  
"It's not important.."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Now go on." Silla' stayed.  
  
Silla' turns to Squall. "Squall will you teach me to wield the Lion Heart?" Squall looks at Jupiter then shakes his head yes and leans down to the boys level and hands him the Lion Heart but he keeps hold of it and the boys hands so he does not hurt himself or anyone else.  
  
Silla' swung the Lion Heart around a few times with Squall's help of course. Squall showed him the right way to hold the Lion Heart and how to kill a monster with one swipe. By this time Tony and Korn had everything going and Tony had came and sat down beside Jupiter watching Squall and Silla' as Jupiter practiced on her guitar.  
  
Silla' left a little later to go find Kendra who had disappeared into the house. Squall got up from his sitting position and turned around to come face to face with Tony.  
  
"Nice gunblade you have would you mind showing me how to use this?" Tony pulled his gunblade out of its holster that was tied to his belt. "I'll teach you how to play the guitar in return."  
  
"Uh, sure. I guess." Squall took his fighting stance. "Alright lets get started. What I want you to do is take your fighting stance like this." Tony circled Squall studying his stance while in the background Jupiter played a slow song on the guitar in her hands.  
  
Tony took his stance. Squall then circled him checking for mistakes until he found one. "Bring your grip on the handle higher and bring it closer to your body." Tony did exactly what he was told. "Good now spread your feet a little more or when you get attacked you will be knocked on your ass." Tony complied and Squall kept circling.  
  
Squall taught Tony everything he knew and before dinner too. Tony's head hurt by the time Kirri announced dinner.  
  
"Have you got a head ache yet?" Jupiter smiled at Tony as he came up to her.  
  
"Yes I do." He held onto his head tightly trying to stop the throbbing.  
  
"I thought so. Squall can be tough in his training." Jupiter grabbed two plates from the stack and handed one to Tony.  
  
"He wasn't that tough on you." Tony said grabbing a piece of hamburger meat.  
  
"Oh but I am his love. He would do nothing to hurt me. You did not notice but all through my turn he was flirting with me in his own little way." Tony shook his head of the disgusting thought of it and went on.  
  
Jupiter went back to the seat she had been sitting in when Kirri had called dinner and went to eating. Squall was talking to Korn, Kirri, and Jonna while Jupiter was eating.  
  
After everyone was finished eating they all gathered around the fire and listened to the sound of Tony on the guitar, Kendra on the flute and Kirri singing. Jupiter sat with Squall on her left side his arm over her shoulders and Silla' leaning against her on her right. They all sat there until about nine just talking and listening to the harmony of the instruments and Kirri's voice intertwined.  
  
A/N: This chapter is long enough. Peace and Love. 


	3. Ch 3

A/N: I do not own the ff8 characters but all other are mine so don't use them without my permission.  
  
"Troops that intend to sleep in Guest Room B tonight need to head out now or you will sleep on the couch." Squall announced knowing that only him, Jupiter and Silla' were sleeping in that room. Jupiter giggled at his comment and wrapped her arm with his as they headed toward the house.  
  
Jupiter and Squall went on to bed but also telling Silla' to hurry or he would be locked out. Of course Silla' was right behind them after they said that.  
  
Jupiter decided to take a shower before going to bed. She grabbed her nightclothes (A black high cut shirt with the sleeves cut off and black lace panties.) and headed to the bathroom.  
  
She came out a little later, got into bed and turned out the lights. As she turned out the light on the nightstand Squall who had appeared to be asleep wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling her to him.  
  
"Alright you." Jupiter whispers hoping not to disturb Silla' who had already fallen asleep in the little bed in the corner of the room.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did. You messed with Jupiter Sabre and now she is going to kick you butt." Jupiter rolled over and pinned him to the bed.  
  
"Really. I don't think you can." Squall got loose of her grip; putting his hands on her back, he pulled her down closer to him.  
  
Jupiter put both of her hands on his bare chest and pushed up trying to get free but his grip was too tight and there was nothing she could do. Soon they were both face to face with Jupiter sitting on top of Squall. Squall did not loosen or tighten his grip on her as they lay there together. Finally after a stare down and making out both fell asleep.  
  
********2:00 a.m.  
  
Jupiter awoke from a bad dream that haunted her but she could never remember what it was for the life of her. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand (2:00 a.m.). She moaned at the sight of it and tried to go back to sleep but sleep eluded her. So she got up, put her clothes on and headed for the roof.  
  
Not knowing at the time but Squall lay in the bed watching her. He got up after she left and followed her (Of course he put his clothes on. I don't think he would go out there in his boxers.).  
  
He found her on the top of the two-story house's roof watching the stars. Squall stood watching her. Her hair blew like fire in the strong night wind. "Jupiter?" Jupiter spun around quickly not expecting anyone else to be up.  
  
"Oh, Squall did I wake you? How did you find me anyway?"  
  
"No. I was already up when you awoke from what must have been a bad dream. 'I always know where you are' is the answer to your second question." Squall walked over to her wrapping his arm over her shoulders trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" She looked up at him with concern.  
  
"I thought maybe you would go back to sleep but you didn't. So I came looking." Jupiter laid her head down on Squall's shoulder.  
  
They stood out there until three watching the stars.  
  
********8:00 a.m.  
  
"Yes I made it past the third level." Silla' said while lying in his bed playing his gameboy. Jupiter and Squall were still asleep in bed at that time so Silla' was trying to be quiet.  
  
Out of the blue a knock at the door startled Silla' and he fell off the side of the bed. He got up quickly trying to get to the door before they awoke Squall and he decided beat him up. Silla' unlocked the door and opened it to see Kirri and Jonna standing there. Silla' panicked knowing that both of them would have a fit if they saw Squall and Jupiter in the same bed together half naked.  
  
"Silla'?" Silla' turned his attention to Jonna.  
  
"Yes." Silla' said very nervous.  
  
"Breakfast is ready. Tell Squall and Jupiter ok?" Silla' smiled a nervous smile.  
  
"Yes ma am but Squall and Jupiter are still asleep."  
  
"Well wake them then and hurry up or the food will get cold."  
  
"Yes mother." Silla' closed the door as the two went back to the kitchen. Silla' sighed heavily glad they had not been caught.  
  
Silla' really did not want to wake Squall up. He still had a scar from the last time. So instead he woke Jupiter and let her wake him up.  
  
"Jupiter." Silla' whispered in her ear. He said it a little louder. "Jupiter!" Finally he poked her in the foot and that really got her attention.  
  
Jupiter bolted upright in the bed. She looked at Silla' standing at the end of the bed. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Breakfast is ready and I want you to wake Squall."  
  
"Do it your self." She said lying back down in the bed and closing her eyes.  
  
"No way! I still have a scar from the last time I tried that." Silla' got right up in her face. She tried to turn over but Silla' got in the bed and sat down on her. "Please?"  
  
"Alright now get off me and go on down stairs." Silla' left quickly closing the door behind him. When the door was fully closed Jupiter got up from the spot she was lying in and took a seat on the sleeping Squall.  
  
He did not wake at first but Jupiter changed that. She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Squall's eyes darted open as Jupiter forced her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew it was Jupiter so he started kissing back.  
  
Jupiter pulled away at the feel of him kissing her. "Good morning." She gave him a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yea really. What was that for?"  
  
"Morning wake up call. Haven't you ever had one before?"  
  
"Not like that." Jupiter giggled at him. Squall gives her one of his wicked smiles as he brings her back down face to face except instead of just staring like last night he French kisses her. She pulls back in surprise not knowing what to do she allows herself to be pulled back down.  
  
She follows his lead this time and they roll around in the bed a few times oblivious to the outside world. But something changes that as forgetting that they had a limited space Squall falls off the side of the bed hitting the floor hard enough that everyone below rushes up to see what happened. Jupiter looked down at him from where she lay.  
  
Soon after Squall hit the floor a knock at the door is heard. Jupiter jumps up and opens the door a crack. "What on earth just happened?" Jonna was the first to poke her head through the door when Jupiter opened it.  
  
"It's nothing mother. Squall just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jupiter giggled at her own comment.  
  
"Alright. Well be careful and don't get hurt 'inside' now that would be really silly." Jonna smiled at Jupiter and left.  
  
"Yes mother." Jupiter closed the door and leaned against it. She watched Squall still rubbing his head crawl off of the floor and back onto the bed.  
  
"Ok lets not do that again." Squall got up and moved slowly toward Jupiter.  
  
"Right." Squall stopped in front of her putting his hand on the door for support as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"How about we you know, you and me go down and have some breakfast for a change." Jupiter said after they parted.  
  
"Sounds good." He kissed her once more and then went to get dressed.  
  
Jupiter went to the bathroom and Squall just changed right there. They came down to greet the world a little later. Squall opened the kitchen door to be greeted by a whole table of people. Jupiter took a seat at the end beside Squall and Korn.  
  
"Do you think you will have enough workers today Korn?" Jupiter forked a spoon full of scrabbled eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Oh yea. Savino is coming to help today. So there will be about 6 working today."  
  
"Too bad. I believe Squall said something last night about helping." Jupiter turns her head to Squall who stares at her dumb founded.  
  
"Oh yea, right I did. I would love to help." Squall says as he stares evilly at Jupiter.  
  
"Well you sure can but we have enough help today and tomorrow I will really need the help. If you are up to it?" Squall shakes his head immediately while eyeing Jupiter.  
  
"Since you don't need him today. I think I will take him and go to town. Didn't you say you needed a few things Aunt Kirri?" Kirri looks up from her glass.  
  
"Yes I did Jupiter. You would be a big help if you would do that for me. I have a few things I need to get done before tomorrow but I so need to go to town. You would be doing me a great favor if you would."  
  
"We sure will. Right Squall." Squall stares at her as she whispers something in his ear. "I really don't want to be here when Savino arrives. Please?" Squall sighs and Jupiter takes it as a yes.  
  
"Yes we would." Squall smiles a very un Squall like smile.  
  
"Good then. When you are ready to leave the list is on the counter."  
  
Jupiter and Squall get up to leave grabbing the list on the way and head up to their room. Squall gets his gunblade and is ready. He starts to grab his keys as Jupiter stops him. "Don't even."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are going by horse back."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Yes. It takes longer." Jupiter winked and headed out the door.  
  
They head for the barn to get the horses when Jupiter notices a truck that wasn't there last night. "Oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's here." They walk in seeing nothing at all in the way of Savino.  
  
Jupiter heads for the room of to the side coming back with one saddle, one blanket, two bridles, and two saddlebags. "Come with me." Squall follows her all the way to the end of the barn stopping at the second to the last. "This is Sora she is a Clydesdale and she is very sweet horse. She's one of my 16 in these stables."  
  
"16?" Jupiter stepped into the stable going to the side of the horse and started to put on the saddlebag and blanket on her.  
  
"Yea, four stallions, ten mares, and two foals." She then moved to the head and put on the bridle. She finished up and then brought the monstrous horse out of the stall into the isle. "Here hold onto this?" Jupiter handed Squall the reins to the horse and walked over to the last stall on the end.  
  
"What do I do with this?"  
  
"Hold it silly. You will be riding either her or this one." Jupiter took the saddle, bridle and other saddlebag into the stall with her. "This here is Dragoon. He is also a Clydesdale but he has a bit of a mean streak. He is mine too." Jupiter put everything on him and brought him out too.  
  
Jupiter and Squall headed for the door as they were stopped by Savino. "Where are you going pretty lady?" Savino came close enough to kiss her and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Stop it Savino."  
  
"But why."  
  
"I'm why." Squall came up beside Jupiter pushing Savino away.  
  
"And who are you? You better back off she's my girl."  
  
"Uh no Savino. Your girl is over in stall two." Savino looked over in stall two to see a horse with a very pretty brown coat. "Isn't that right Sasha?" The horse bobbed her head up and down as if to say yes. "See she likes you. Go kiss her." Sasha stuck her tongue out at Savino.  
  
Savino left rather quickly after that display. Jupiter walked over to Sasha's stall and patted her neck. "Don't worry Sasha he will come around soon enough." Sasha gave Jupiter a horse smile and went back to the back of her stall.  
  
Jupiter and Squall left the stables and came out to the driveway with Sora and Dragoon. "Ok Squall pick your horse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we will ride separate horses to town and the same on the way back." Squall took the reins of Dragoon from Jupiter and climbed on. "Be careful with him. He just might throw you."  
  
"It's cool. They are almost like chocobo's and I have rode some wild ones." Jupiter got on Sora and pushed her into a walk.  
  
"Well let's go." Jupiter went to a trot then into a run. Squall raced to catch up as they headed for the City of Deling by horseback.  
  
A/N: Ok the ride and city come next. Hope you like this chapter. Peace and Love. 


	4. Ch 4

A/N: I don't own the FF8 People in this fic but the rest are MINE!  
  
"Come on Squall. I know you can go faster than that. Dragoon is my fastest horse and yet Sora is still beating him."  
  
"Horses are faster than chocobos."  
  
"I know but it sure is a lot more fun too." Jupiter slows Sora down enough where Squall soon comes up beside her. Both slow to a walk as the horses pant heavily.  
  
"You know this side road is really cool."  
  
"Your right. It is nice to have a road for the horses to walk on so they won't get run over. I still can't get over it." Jupiter moves on back up to a trot. "Let's race."  
  
"What?!" Squall turns his head to look at Jupiter  
  
"Why not. Are you going to be a chicken-wuss like Zell." Squall pushed Dragoon as fast as he could go. Jupiter tries to keep up but can never get fast enough. Both race along the road moving really quickly.  
  
A quarter of a mile away from Deling they slow the horses down giving them time to rest before heading home. They reach the city limits and head for the business part of the city. "Ok lets see the list says two bags of corn meal, a can of peas, two bags of refried beans, two cans of green beans, two bags of chips, three bags of hamburger buns, a six pack of coke, wash soap, two cans of corn, and a 20lb. bag of dog food. That is why I said two horses."  
  
"Oh." They ride on down to the grocery store but not before seeing someone familiar.  
  
"Hey Jupiter, Squall!" Both look toward the sidewalk to see Jeannie and Irvine standing there at the door of the hotel.  
  
"Jeannie, Irvine what are you doing here?" Jupiter and Squall pulled Sora and Dragoon over to where they were  
  
"Well we took off for spring break. What about you?"  
  
"Visiting family."  
  
"Kirri?" Jupiter and Jeannie had some kind of weird conversation going on that the boys could not understand.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Nice horse Squall. I did not know you rode horses. How long did it take you to get here? A week?" Squall rolled his eyes at Irvine.  
  
"Ha Ha Irvine. These are Jupiter's Horses." Irvine had a surprised look on his face at what Squall had just said.  
  
"Jupiter's? Very cute Squall but these are champion horses. I see them on the T..V every time there is a... tournament." Irvine took in the realization of it all. "Is that one's name Dragoon Sabre."  
  
"Yes Irvine and I have the receipt from where I legally paid for him too but he was a colt. Want to see it?" Irvine shook his head no. "Hey Jeannie why don't you and Irvine come out to the house later."  
  
"Sure. We will see you guys later. Bye." Jupiter and Squall rode off heading again toward the grocery store.  
  
"Alright let's do this!" Squall gets down of the horses back and helps Jupiter down from Sora's back.  
  
"Ok, Squall I need you to get the 20lb. Bag of dog food. Just tell the storekeeper to put it on Korn's account. Ok?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Good I am going across the street." Jupiter leaves Squall to do what she told him. He walks into the store, the man at the counter watching him as he came up to the counter.  
  
"Hi. Could I get a 20 lb. bag of dog food?  
  
"Yes but how will you pay for this." The guy eyed Squall as he smiled at him.  
  
"Just put it on Korn's account." Squall leaned against the counter watching the man type something on a computer.  
  
"Ok. Are you a new worker for him?" This man seemed very suspicious of Squall for some reason.  
  
"Well no. I am here with my girlfriend Jupiter Sabre," The Store clerk shook his head. "And Kirri asked us to come get some things from town and dog food just happened to be on the list."  
  
"I know Jupiter. Sweet girl. Korn told me she had a new boyfriend. I just did not know it was you Squall."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I always keep up with the news. I know you and so does everyone else in this city." The clerk gave Squall a ticket. "Now take this around back and give it to one of the worker's and they will fix you up." Squall took the ticket from him and left. "Come back again sometime."  
  
Squall left totally confused at what had just happened but did not think another thought about it as he took Sora around to the back of the building. Squall handed the ticket to one of the men on the dock and they brought him a 20lb bag of dog food. "Thank you Sir and come back." Squall took the horse back to the front and tied her back in her place.  
  
"Ok Squall let's go." Jupiter came toward him with two huge bags. Squall took one from her and started packing the saddlebags with the items that were in the bag. "Oh and Squall." Jupiter came around Sora after packing and gave Squall a black Stetson.  
  
"Oh no." Squall backed away quickly.  
  
"Oh yes. Either that or I will make you wear it." Jupiter took a step forward. Squall took another step back and hit his back on a wall. "Come on for me." Jupiter gave him her saddest face; Squall almost fell to the ground at the sight. Jupiter put the hat on his head. Squall was... Defeated.  
  
"Only for you." Jupiter giggled at him.  
  
"I think it looks good on you." Jupiter said while taking a step back to get a better look.  
  
"I will not be seen with this on by Irvine."  
  
"Ok deal. How about this? When Irvine is around I wear it. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." They kissed to seal the deal.  
  
Jupiter took Sora's reins in her hands and tied them to Dragoon's saddle. She then got on Dragoon and scooted forward so Squall could sit behind her. Squall got on and took the reins. He pushed Dragoon into a walk. He seemed to like the fact that Jupiter was that close and would be the whole way.  
  
Squall wrapped his arms around Jupiter's waist as Jupiter reached up and took the Stetson off Squall's head. Squall put the reins in one of his hands using the other to bring Jupiter to where he could kiss her. Dragoon kept going even though Jupiter and Squall were kissing passionately while sitting on his back.  
  
"Jupiter!" Silla' raced up breaking the intimate moment between Squall and Jupiter. "Jupiter! Monsters are attacking the cattle and Savino, Tony and Ricky are in a fight to the death." Silla' came to an abrupt halt on his horse.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Tony and Ricky will kill Savino. You must hurry." Silla's horse moved wildly underneath him.  
  
"Silla' take Sora back to town with you and find Irvine and Jeannie. Hurry they should be close to the hotel. Move!" Silla' took the reins of Sora and Raced off toward town.  
  
"Go Squall!" Squall hit Dragoon in the side and he took off at top speed, running all out toward the ranch.  
  
They came to a sudden stop at the sight of three men out in the yard fighting it out and a huge monster attacking the cattle with a beat up Korn trying to keep it from attacking them. "Korn!"  
  
"Jupiter go stop the fight and I will get the monster. Hurry!" Jupiter literally jumped of Dragoon heading straight for the yard and the three men.  
  
Squall went straight for the monster attacking it from the back. Squall brought out his gunblade and brought it up and into the monsters back hitting the spinal cord and the small little arteries that were in it. The monster was now paralyzed from the waste down. Squall backed away and Summoned Ifrit from the back of his mind burning the monster to dust.  
  
"Tony, Ricky. STOP!" The two men never even looked up as they came over the bloodied up Savino. Tony had his gunblade in his hand as he brought it down to hit Savino Jupiter jumped on his back taking the gunblade from his hands. She swung at the two men as they tried to take it from her.  
  
"Come on Jupiter. The little weasel deserves to die!" Tony came forward as Jupiter swung almost hitting him in the stomach.  
  
Jupiter had her eyes on Tony not even watching were Ricky was. Jupiter swung again when Ricky grabbed her from behind. Tony came forward, Jupiter knew by the look in his eyes that something was not right and that he would hurt her in order to get the gunblade. Tony brought back his fist as Squall came up and put his gunblade to Tony's neck.  
  
"Drop her." Ricky did what he was told and let go of Jupiter. Squall released Tony only to be hit in the head by Savino. All three men converged on Squall and Jupiter putting them in a circle of death that would become smaller soon enough. They came forward taking Squall's gunblade knocking him out in the process. Tony held Jupiter in his arms she was unconscious just like Squall. They put them in a metal prison type cell, tying Squall to the wall in chains.  
  
*******Back in Deling.  
  
"Hey Rob." Silla' races into the store where Squall got the dog food.  
  
"Hey Silla'." The clerk stares at the little boy standing at the door bouncing around.  
  
"Can you watch Sora here for me?"  
  
"Sure, but wh.." The clerk did not even have time to finish his sentence as the boy was gone.  
  
"I will be back for her later. Thanks." The clerk shakes his head at the retreating form.  
  
"Find Jeannie and Irvine and take them back home. Great." Silla gets back on his horse and heads for the area the hotel is in. It does not take long as soon he finds them walking down the street hand in hand.  
  
"Jeannie, Irvine!" They look up at him. "Trouble at the ranch!" Jeannie and Irvine look at each other and race back the car they used to get here.  
  
"Silla' stay here in town." Jeannie commanded him. They drove off heading straight for the ranch moving over one hundred miles an hour.  
  
*******Back at the ranch.  
  
"uhhh... Where am I?" Jupiter moves to get up only to fall back down. She clears her eyes and checks her surroundings. "Squall!" She crawls to were Squall hangs on the wall by chains. She reaches him and pulls herself up off the ground. She leans on Squall crying. Squall brings his head up to look at her still crying on his chest.  
  
"Please don't cry." She looks up at him tears staining her face.  
  
"Squall I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If only I hadn't of dragged you alo..." Squall pulled himself forward bringing his lips to Jupiter's cutting her off in mid sentence.  
  
"I am glad you did. I... had a lot of fun." Squall said when they parted. Jupiter smiled at him when the cell door came open and neither Squall nor Jupiter could see the person only make out the outline of what looked like a small child. The person came into view and both Jupiter and Squall's jaws dropped at the sight of....  
  
A/N: Ha! I love my work. Coming up meet... well I won't spoil it. Just get ready for a shocking surprise. Peace and Love. 


	5. Ch 5

A/N: Here it comes the shocking part or maybe not for some of you.  
  
"Kendra!" Jupiter and Squall watched Kendra come closer to them smiling a devilish smile.  
  
"Who's Kendra?" Kendra said in a smart aleck voice.  
  
"Don't play dumb Kendra! What is going on?" Squall pulled himself forward anger audible on his face.  
  
"I told you I am not KENDRA!"  
  
"Then who are you and where's Kendra?" Jupiter stepped forward wanting her questions answered.  
  
"She is safe. Do not worry about her. Right now I would be worried about yourselves." Kendra left laughing evilly. The door slammed closed behind her putting Jupiter and Squall back in the darkness.  
  
******  
  
"Irvine have you got your cell phone with you?" Jeannie asked while they raced for Jupiter's aunt's house.  
  
"Yea." Irvine looked over at Jeannie.  
  
"Give it to me." Irvine handed Jeannie his cell phone. Jeannie punched in Zell's number.  
  
'Hello.' Zell's voice was heard on the other side of the line.  
  
"Zell! It's Jeannie we have a problem."  
  
'What kind of problem?'  
  
"A major one."  
  
'Oh that kind.'  
  
"Don't be sarcastic. I want you to gather everyone up and meet us out side of Deling at Jupiter's Aunt Kirri's place. I believe Megan can find it."  
  
'So you want me to trust that silly tiger.'  
  
"Yes! Now hurry up! I think Jupiter and Squall are in trouble."  
  
'Alright we are on our way.' Zell hung up and Jeannie gave Irvine back his cell phone.  
  
******  
  
"Oh great." Zell put the phone back on the receiver and raced out the door.  
  
Zell headed straight for Quistis's even if she was not there the tiger would answer the door.  
  
Zell banged on the door as hard as he could. Hearing the breaking of glass he stopped. The door came open to show Seifer in a very bad mood.  
  
"What do you want chicken-wuss." He said obviously he had been asleep.  
  
"Shut up Seifer and let me in. We have a problem." Seifer opened the door allowing Zell in.  
  
"Hey guys something is wrong with Jupiter!" Megan raced in to the main room from the extra bedroom with worry on her face. "Oh hi Zell." Megan stopped in mid stride at the sight of Zell and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Megan that is what I am here for."  
  
"What do you mean Zell?" Quistis came out of the same bedroom.  
  
"I just got a call from Jeannie and Irvine. Something has gone wrong at Jupiter's aunts. Jeannie said she thought Squall and Jupiter might be in trouble." Zell took a seat on the couch. "She said we all must come and quickly. I'm afraid they won't be able to handle it alone."  
  
"He is right. I feel it. Something evil is out there." Megan came and took a seat beside Zell. "We must get there now! I can take you to the house."  
  
"Right." Zell, Megan, Seifer, and Quistis left the dorm and headed for the Ragnorak. Selphie had taught Quistis how to fly it before she went back to Trabia Garden.  
  
They took off and headed in the direction of Deling city. They made it in less than ten minutes and that was when Megan directed Quistis toward the house. Quistis landed the Ragnorak in the field closest to Jeannie and Irvine's location and walked the rest of the way to them.  
  
"Good you made it." Jeannie said to them as they all came up. "See I told you she could get you here Zell."  
  
"Jeannie we must hurry I do not feel her presence." Megan came up behind Quistis to face Jeannie.  
  
"We know Megan. We saw what happened. It's Kendra. She, Tony, Ricky and Savino are the people causing this."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Kendra used to be a sweet little girl but two years ago she was thrown from the back of a horse and hospitalized after that she was as mean as a rattle snake. She would only be nice to Savino and Ricky they were the only ones she became friends with but I don't understand why Tony is in on it."  
  
"But I thought she was friends with Silla'?" Jeannie said very quietly.  
  
"She is but whatever happened to her she still has a place in her heart for him."  
  
"Ok, now exactly how are we supposed to get them out of there without being captured ourselves?" Jeannie looked away from Irvine as he looked around the group.  
  
"Hey what about Collen. He is still in the house somewhere. If we could get to him maybe he could help us." Quistis said remembering him.  
  
"Yeah but how are we going to get to him?" Everyone turns to Megan.  
  
"Uh I don't think so guys." Megan began to cower in the middle of the group as they converged on her.  
  
"I know how we can get you in." Zell pulled out a collar type necklace. "This is an invisibility collar made just for you Megan." Zell smiled at her as he put the collar around her neck and as soon as he let go she was... gone!  
  
"Hey where did she go?" Irvine said looking all around for her.  
  
"Ok Megan now if you want to become visible just press the red button on the collar.  
  
"Like this?" Soon after she was totally visible behind Irvine.  
  
"Like that. If you want to go back just press it again." Zell smiled as she disappeared again.  
  
"Why were we not told about this thing Zell?" Jeannie stared down Zell.  
  
"Well the lab just got the kinks worked out a few days ago." Jeannie shook her head while laughing at Irvine who was still looking for Megan. Irvine still looking for Megan suddenly fell over and a giggle could be heard and everyone started laughing as Megan became visible on Irvine's back. "Alright Megan you should know what I want you to do right."  
  
"Let me guess. Find the cell Jupiter and Squall are in, free them, and help them fight Kendra. Correct?"  
  
"Yes. Now hurry if you need any help there is a blue button beside the red that transmits a signal back here letting us know you need help." Megan started to take off. "But Megan you see the yellow button right?"  
  
"Yes it is too let you know I have completed the mission and am coming back."  
  
"That is correct. Now go get them." Zell gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Right. Be back in a few minutes." Megan took off heading for the ranch and into danger. She disappeared from sight literally and everyone tensed up.  
  
"I hope she can do this." Jeannie held onto Irvine for support.  
  
"This better work chicken-wuss."  
  
"You are right Seifer. You are right."  
  
A/N: Ok, another chapter done. Be ready for the rescue and fight in the next chapter. Peace and Love. 


	6. Ch 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
"Ok, now where is this cell?" Megan walks through the ranch still invisible to the world. "Here it is!" Megan reaches up and flips the lock on the cell door and opens the door.  
  
She walks in and watches as Jupiter moves to the back of the cell, her clothes torn and tattered. She closes the door and Jupiter moves forward when no one enters.  
  
"What exactly was that?" Jupiter goes back to the unconscious Squall.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me who?" Jupiter looks around the cell to see no one.  
  
"Lets see. Me." Megan pushes the red button again and becomes visible to Jupiter.  
  
"Megan!"  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out." She walks to her and gives Jupiter a big hug. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Really. I believe you have a black eye." Megan puts her paw under Jupiter's chin and brings her head so she can see her eye.  
  
"I told you it's alright!" Jupiter was starting to get a little agitated at this time. "They tried to rape me." Jupiter turned her face away from Megan.  
  
"What?!" Megan moved to where she could see Jupiter's face. She was.. crying.  
  
"They even beat up Squall." Megan looked up to see Squall. He was bruised all over and had a few broken bones.  
  
"He looks horrible." Megan put her front feet on the wall to get a better look at the sleeping Squall.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jupiter came forward and took the chains off of Squall's feet.  
  
"Well I came to get you two out but I don't know if he can even walk." Megan removed the chains from his hands as Jupiter caught him in her arms laying him down on the floor.  
  
******Back in Deling  
  
"Hi Rinoa!" Silla' walked up to Rinoa who sat on a stool in the bar in the hotel.  
  
"Hello Silla'. What are you doing here?" Silla' took a seat beside Rinoa.  
  
"Just waiting." Silla' ordered a coke and started drinking it.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the others to come and get me."  
  
"They left you!"  
  
"Yea there was some problem at the ranch so they said I would be safer here."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Rinoa was becoming very interested in what Silla' had to say.  
  
"Kendra has gone nuts." Rinoa had a shocked look on her face as Silla' went on. "Tony and Ricky were beating up Savino when I went for help. There was also a monster attacking the cattle."  
  
"We have to help them!" Rinoa stood up, grabbed Silla's arm and ran out the door.  
  
Rinoa put Silla' in the passenger side seat of her car, got in and drove off heading straight for Kirri's.  
  
Half way to the house Irvine and Seifer stop them. "What are you doing here Silla' we told you to stay in the city."  
  
"I can not believe you two. You leave a seven year old in a city by himself." Rinoa got out of the car with anger on her face. "I ought to slap both of you."  
  
"Alright Rinoa don't blow your top." Irvine backed away from her.  
  
"Oh don't you worry Irvine I am way over that." Rinoa brought back her fist to punch him in the face as Seifer grabbed her and restrained her from hurting herself and anyone else around her. "Let go of me Seifer!" Rinoa reached behind Seifer pulling out his gunblade. She swung at him as he let go. Seifer tried to take the gunblade but every time he came near her she swung at him.  
  
Irvine carefully got behind her as Seifer came up from the front. When Rinoa brought the gunblade down Irvine grabbed her allowing Seifer to get a hold of the gunblade, taking it from her.  
  
"Damn you Irvine!" Rinoa yelled still kicking and swinging. Taking some rope Seifer tied Rinoa's hands and feet. Irvine then took her to the Ragnorak and threw her in the back. He left the Ragnorak and locked the door from the outside so she would not escape if she found a way out of the ropes.  
  
"Alright let's go." Irvine said dusting off his hands. The group hopped into Rinoa's car and raced for the ranch hoping they were not to late to save Squall, Jupiter, and maybe Megan.  
  
******** The cell  
  
"Well let's get going before anyone spots us." Megan said. On her back still unconscious Jupiter held Squall on Megan making sure that he did not fall off as Megan opened the cell door.  
  
Taking a few steps back Megan slammed her head into the door making it swing open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Megan raced through the barn as men jumped out of the stables with automatic weapons ready to shoot them as they tried to escape. Racing through the men and slapping them with her wings and tail as she pasted she headed for the front door. As she got closer the doors closed on her making her stop in her tracks.  
  
Surrounded Megan looked for an alternate escape route as Jupiter yelled to her, "Megan up!" Looking up Megan saw what Jupiter was talking about there was an opening in the top of the barn. The men were closing in on them as Megan leaped for the hole in the roof. As Megan leaped one of the men had grabbed her tail and was now in flight with them.  
  
"Jupiter! The man!" Megan yelled through the wind. Jupiter reached for a rock that she had stuck in her pocket earlier for protective measures after the men had tried to rape her. Jupiter then carefully aimed for the man's head and threw the rock hitting him directly in the head. The man let go of Megan's tail in shock and fell the far distance to the ground. Jupiter watched from her perch as the other men went to the man who had fallen only to find him dead.  
  
"Alright!" Megan yells flapping her wings racing faster toward the city to get help for Squall and Jupiter. Megan kept going as she lowered herself closer to the ground while following the road. She was now moving at about 60 miles an hour down the road as she flew over a car that was racing back the other way. Coming to an abrupt halt almost losing her passengers Megan landed in front of the Galbadian Hospital.  
  
"Thanks Megan." Jupiter said getting off of Megan and helping her take Squall into the hospital.  
  
Megan kept Squall on her back as people rushed to check on him. The doctors seemed just a little edgy at Megan's presence and decided to take Squall into a different room so they could easily check on him. The nurses quickly looked over Jupiter and released her from the hospital. Squall however was held just a little longer than she was because of his unconsciousness.  
  
Squall awoke as the nurses were putting him on an IV. He quickly grabbed the nurses arm removed the IV and stood up. Squall walked out of the room and into the waiting room where Jupiter and Megan sat in a corner with everyone else watching them.  
  
On seeing Squall, Jupiter stood and ran into his arms. Squall took her embrace, holding her tight. As they parted Jupiter reached up and kissed Squall passionately leaving Squall with very little warning at her intention.  
  
A tap on Squall's shoulder brought him away from the eager Jupiter. "Sir, you must come back to the room. You cannot leave without the doctor's consent."  
  
"Fuck the doctor. I'm leaving." Squall told the nurse as he took Jupiter's hand and led her out with Megan walking right behind them.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and I am very sorry for the late late late update. 


End file.
